The Cuteypuffs VS the Powerpuffs chapter 1
by Mimi Sakura
Summary: When the girls get overworked and tierd they decide to try once again to make new powerpuff girls. This is my first Powerpuff fic so be gental...


The Cuteypuffs VS The Powerpuffs  
  
Chapter one: Say Hello To Ginger, Honey And Shampoo, The Cuteypuffs girls!  
  
Narrator: Ah! It's a beautiful day in townsville! The birds are singing and the sun is shinning. It's the perfect day for the people of townsville to kick up there heals and relax  
  
And everyone in Townsville was taking advantage of the good clam weather. Lovers swimming together in there pool, Brother and sister playing games in the park. Families enjoying the sun.  
  
Narrator: Ah yes! Everyone is taking it easy except for......THE POWER PUFF GIRLS!!!  
  
Blossom flew threw the air as fast as she could possibly fly towards an huge green scaled, one eyed monster with teeth bigger then her whole body. It held two children in it's hands as it turned it ugly head a roared loudly at Blossom, the smell of it's breath nearly made her lose her breakfast.  
"Let those kids go!" She demanded upper cutting the beasts head of it's shoulders. From it's neck the green blood sprayed up into the air like a fountain, drenching her and a few of townsville residence in it's blood. Blossom sighed tiredly whipping some sweat from her brow and flew of to the kids which were stilled held tight in the dead creatures claws and tiredly ripped off the fingers which squeezed tightly around there bodies and let the brother and sister fall into the cool water of the beach.   
"Your beach is now safe to enjoy citizens of townsville!" Blossom announced bowing proudly.  
She looks up after a moment to see everyone continuing on with there business like nothing happened.  
"Hello! I said your beach is now safe!!"  
A man looked away from the game of volleyball and asked, confused. "You mean it wasn't before?"  
"What!? Didn't you notice the monster!?" Blossom exclaimed in surprise.  
"Monster? I didn't see any monster? Did you honey?" A man asked his wife.  
"No, I didn't see any monster." The wife shook her head and continued to rub suntan lotion over her dark skin.  
"Well, I thought I saw a large green creature, could that have been it mommy?" Her daughter asked looking away from her sand castle.  
"Why, your probably right, dear." The mother giggled hitting her head in a duh motion.  
Blossom growled angrily.  
  
Narrator: Poor, blossom all that hard work and no one even cares. I wonder if Buttercup and Bubbles are working just as hard?  
  
"Take that! And that! And That!" Buttercup repeatedly punched the giant purple beast in it's face, breaking it narrow sharp pointy teeth with even impact.  
"Buttercup! Try not to splatter it's blood over our roof! The janitors of vacation and he wont be hear to clean it." Ms. Keen called threw the window and went back to teaching her class.  
"Okay Ms.Keen." Buttercup grumbled and griped her hands around the beasts tail swinging it around and around.  
"Now stay away you big bully!" She warned before letting it go and sending it flying 100 meters away.  
She dusted off her hands and flew proudly back into the class threw the hole in the roof she had made.  
"Did you all see that!? I beat the stuffing outta it!"  
"Buttercup!" Ms.Keen scolded. "You know better then to disrupt the class!For that you'll have to stay after school and clean the blackboards!"  
"What!?"  
  
Narrator: Oh, Boy! Aren't teachers so unfair! lets hope little Bubbles is having better luck then her sisters.  
  
"Bad giant Hamster! Bad!" Bubbles scold smashing the HUGE hamster into the ground.  
"Ohh, Boy, that was hard work." She wiped the sweat from her brow and landed on the floor infront of the mayor's desk.  
"I'm done fighting the monsters Mayor.' She informed. Behind her you could see several monsters laying piled on the ground along with some rubble.  
"Oh? What? Monsters? Oh yes, thank you Bubbles, um....could you open this pickle jar for me now?" The mayor asked handing her the jar of Pickles to Bubbles.  
'Ohhhh...."She moaned tiredly, falling on her butt.  
  
AT THE POWERPUFF HOME  
  
The girls were laying in there bed, still very tired from there hard day of crime fighting.  
"This is to hard to do alone! I haven't had any rest for days!" Buttercup exclaimed angrily.  
"Yeah! It's always, Power Puff girls do this! Or Power Puff Girls do that! I can't take it!" Bubbles whined, tears starting to sting her eyes.  
"Yeah!" Buttercup agreed angrily. "We need a break!"  
"I know, Girls, but you know as well as I that someone needs to protect townsville from evil." Blossom reminded, Bubbles and buttercup look down in disappointment.  
"To bad there wasn't six of us. That way, three of us could fight one week while the others rest so none of us get over worked.....but there is only three of us....." Bubbles sniffed.  
'Wait! That's a great idea! We will make new Power Puffs!" Buttercup exclaimed a smile forming on her face.  
"But, Buttercup, we did that before, remember Bunny?" Blossom reminded again.  
"....Bunny...I miss her!!" Bubbles cried.  
"Well, this time we wont cut corners like we did before! Okay girls?" Buttercup looked at Blossom and Bubbles half pleading.  
"...Well...ok, what do you say Bubbles?" Blossom looked over at her sister her was stilling sniffling about Bunny.  
"Yeah, Me to!" She flew up beside her sister suddenly happy.  
"Ok! So new relaxation hear we come!" The girls all high five.  
  
Narrator: Girls, Girls, Girls, didn't you ever hear the old saying 'never repeat past mistakes?' Oh well, lets hope they wont have to find out the hard way.  
  
  
"Ok, Buttercup you get the spice, REAL spice this time, Bubbles you get everything nice, and I'll get the surgar. Oh and you guys, be careful not to wake the professor." Blossom reminded. "He'll get really mad if he finds us in his lab."  
The girls flew off all coming back in a few moments with the needed objects. Blossom duped in the REAl sugar into the huge black pot followed by the spice then the Ribbons, candy and toys Bubbles brought.  
"Ok, now all what we need to do is add some chemical X....." The girls fly around the lab in search of some chemical X.   
"I couldn't find any." Blossom sighed  
"Me neither." Buttercup admitted.  
"Girls, I found some Chemical Z!" Bubbles exclaimed flying up to them holding a vile of Chemical Z.  
"But the professor used Chemical X to create us." Blossom said studying the vile .  
"Well, it couldn't do that much difference!" Buttercup said snatching the vile out of Bubbles hands.  
"Well, I suppose your right...." Blossom gave in and watched as Buttercup poured it into the mixture. The Power Puff Girls stared into the pot watching the mixture boil and bubble then....  
BOOM!!!  
They were tossed across the room into the wall. Slowly the recovered from the pain and looked at The new powerpuffs.  
Three Girls, dressed in the same type of dresses the powerpuff girls wore floated over the pot. The one on the left looked at them threw wide purple eyes.  
"My name is Shampoo." She giggled.  
the one who spoke was wearing a purple dress, and had short blue hair reaching to the middle of her ears, on either side of her head was an heart shaped bun of hair with to curly strains hanging over her ears reaching to her shoulders. {think of Chibi-Chibi from sailormoon}  
The one on left spoke next.  
"My name is Ginger!" She smirked winking one of her almond coloured eyes. She was wearing a red dress and her brown hair was tied in a high pony tail, she also had a red bandanna around her forehead.  
Finally the one in the middle spoke. "My name is Honey." She spoke rather proudly crossing her arms over her yellow dress, and closing her honey coloured eyes, wavy waves of Pink hair ran down her back gracefully as she and her sisters announced,  
"We are the Cuteypuffs!"  
"Cuteypuffs...." Buttercup repeated in a whisper as she returned her sisters worried expressions.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
